Never Had A Dream Come True
by Asian.Peace
Summary: Kagome has a crush on someone at her school. What will happen when that person does something to her. Will she be able to love anyone else?


**hey! I have posted yet another songfic. I know I should work on my other stories, but this was an awesome story in my head. So hope ya'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: Meh no own anything! Not Inuyasha characters or song, 'Never had a Dream come true' Meh only own the plot.**

Ooh...

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)

How it could be now or might have been (or might have been)

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Kagome quickly ran to her locker to get her science book. 'Man, I hate Mondays. Come on, please don't let me be late,' she thought as she closed her locker and headed to her science class. Just as Kagome reached the science classroom, she saw_ him_ coming out of the class. Kagome froze and bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying like crazy.

Inuyasha seemed to be the only one who she ever thought about. It didn't help that her friends would always bring his name up when she tries to forget about him. She had started to like Inuyasha at the beginning of high school. She saw him sitting at one of her friends table and she was introduced to him. He had acted really nice to her before. Now that she was a sophomore, they hardly talked to each other. She had tried so hard to _not _like him anymore by saying that she liked other people. But Inuyasha would keep popping back in her head and her crush for him seemed to only grow as time went by. She hated herself for this, but she couldn't. She had tried to for a long time. She had first tried to stop liking him since last year and she still didn't succeed.

"Come on Kagome," her friend Sango said. "We're going to be late."

Kagome nodded and followed Sango into the classroom.

Just as she sat down, the bell rang. 'Barely made it' Kagome thought as she wrote her homework down.

"Good Afternoon class," their science teacher, Mr. Hailson said. "Tomorrow we will have a test on the rock cycle. You are allowed one page of _handwritten_ notes to help you. "(a/n my science teacher actually did this. '--)

While Mr. Hailson droned on and on about the test tomorrow, Kagome and Sango decide to talk about more _important _issues through the art of note passing.

I never had a dream come true

Till that day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

_Sango__: So what __happened?_

_Kagome__: What do you mean?_

_Sango__: What did __Inuyasha__ do to you?_

_Kagome__: …._

_Sango__: Did he __ask__ you out? _

_Kagome__: No TT_

_Sango__: WTF happened?_

_Kagome__: He was fuckin' glaring at me for no damn reason…._

_Sango__: OMFG! What else did that baka do?_

_Kagome__: Nothing else._

_Sango__: OMFG! Why the HELL did you not tell me this EARLIER?!?_

_Kagome__: …._

_Sango__: Don'__t worry Kagome__, I'll protect you AND get back at __Inuyasha for ya_

"KAGOME AND SANGO!"

"Hai," Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Were you guys even paying attention to the review?" Mr. Hailson asked them.

"Yes," they both said as Kagome hid the note in her science book.

"Then one of you tell me what igneous means. Sango? "

"….."

"sighs what about you Kagome?"

"Made from fire."

"Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome you smart ass," Kagome mimicked under her breath so only Sango heard. Sango bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh out loud in the class.

Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

"Class Dismissed."

Kagome and Sango hurried out of the horrid class and headed up to the cafeteria. 

Somewhere in my memory

I lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be

'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should be now or might have been (or might have been)

Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Though out that whole week, Kagome could only think of reasons why Inuyasha would be glaring at her when she didn't do anything. But by Thursday, she had decided to drop the whole thing and to move on. But for some reason, she couldn't. She kept thinking back to the incident. She trudged through all of her morning classes, not paying attention to what any one said. She would smile to her friends, but even her teachers could tell that they were fake.

Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

"Class Dismissed," Mrs. MIdori said.

Kagome left the class and waited outside for Sango to come out.

She sighed. She liked Mrs. Midori's class. It was the last period of the day and she taught foreign language English. She leaned against someone's locker and closed her eyes.

Kagome sighed as she thought back to the incident. 'Damnit,' she thought to herself. 'Why can't I forget about him?'

Suddenly she was pushed to the ground. Kagome winced in pain before she looked up into golden eyes. "Move it wench. That's my locker your on," Inuyasha said as he glared down at her.

"G-gomen nasai."

"Oi!" Someone said behind Inuyasha. Kagome looked behind Inuyasha to see a boy around the same age as her. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt with blue designs. He had ebony hair that was as long as Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha's half brother, and it was put in a braid. 'Bankotsu,' Kagome thought, her eyes widening. "You shouldn't do that to her. She didn't do anything to ya Inu-baka."

"Shut up Bankotsu," Inuyasha said turning to the guy named Bankotsu.

"This is none of ya business."

"The hell it ain't! Anything that happens in this school is my business."

"Why? You think you're so special?"

"Not really. I just know I'm better than you."

Before she could register anything, the two boys where in a full out fight. Kagome tried to get away from them, but when Inuyasha noticed her inching away, he pulled back from the fight and picked her up.

"This is your fault wench," he said before throwing her into a row of lockers.

Kagome tried to get up, but Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up. He threw her against the wall. She fell limp, already knowing she had broken some bones. Inuyasha picked her up again and whispered in her ear, "I know ya like me and all, but I can't go out with a bitch like you. I rather have you dead." Then he dropped her and kicked her hard in the stomach. She coughed up blood and Inuyasha kicked her head.

Before she lost all conscious, she whispered, "Bankotsu….please…..help me." Then her world went black.

I never had a dream come true

Till that day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them. She groaned as her eyes got used to the light. She sat up and notices the all white room. 'Great, I landed in the hospital' she thought. She saw her family and her friends, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, and Kikyou. She even saw that boy, Bankotsu, there.

"Thank goodness!" her mom said as she hugged her in a bone crushing hug.

"Owwwiiieee! Mom, get off! It hurts!" Kagome yelled.

"Gomen nasai," she said as she got off.

"See you guys, I knew she would live," Sango said, trying to sound confident. But Kagome could see all the emotions running in her eyes and the tears that were starting to form. Then Sango turned to her and hugged her even tighter then her mom's hug. "Baka! Don't scare me like that! When Bankotsu came carrying you and you wouldn't wake up and stuff, I got really scared. I didn't want to sob lose you!"

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome said, trying her best to hug her back without hurting herself, but she failed miserably. She gasped in pain as she brought her arms up.

Sango shot off her and yelled " Baka! Don't move!"

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome asked.

"You have a couple of cracked rib bones, a broken arm, some bruises and a concussion. You were unconscious for a week," Ayame said.

A silence fell in the room as a nurse came in and gave Kagome some shots and did a check-up on her. When the nurse left, Kouga broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Bankotsu told us what Inuyasha did to ya," he said, looking out the window.

"Oh," was all Kagome said.

"He's now in juvenile hall and he's gonna be there for about a couple months.

"……"

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)

You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)

There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)

Because love is a strange and funny thing

No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye

No no no no

"Well, we have to go," her mom said. Kagome kissed and hugged her whole family and then they left, promising that they will come back and visit the next day.

Her friends stayed there for another hour and then they left, saying that they will come back later.

Soon, only Bankotsu and Kagome were in the hospital room.

"So what's the deal between you and Inu Baka?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome sighed, knowing she won't be able to get out of this. "I used to have a crush on him."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Why him?"

"He used to be really nice to me and I had to admit, he seemed really cute."

Bankotsu frowned. "Do you still like him?"

Kagome looked at her hands deep in thought. Then she looked up at the wall in front of her and replied, "I don't want to like him, but I still do. Even after what he did to me. It was the first time I _loved_ someone outside my family. I won't be able to forget about him. See, I have been trying not to like him and all, but whenever I'm by him, I like him even more even if I don't' want to. Does that make sense?" Bankotsu nodded. He looked at her as she continued. "But even though I love him, I feel that I need to move on with my life. I can't just wait for him to come out of juvie hall just for him to do this to me again."

Bankotsu walked up to the side of her bed and sat down besides her. "So you're _willing_ to move on?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded. Then she looked up at him. Bankotsu smirked. Then he leaned down and kissed her gently on her cheek. When he pulled back up, they both had a light blush covering their faces.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah Bankotsu?"

"Do you, umm, want to be my girlfriend?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "What do you think the answer is?" she asked.

Bankotsu smirked and leaned down and kissed her on her lips. They broke apart when they heard cheers from the door. They looked up to see all their friends cheering for them.

Kagome smiled at them. Then she looked at Bankotsu, who was telling them to shut up.

'Inuyasha may still have part of my love, but I will move on,' she thought.

I never had a dream come true

Till that day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where love takes me to

A part of me will always be

A part of me will always be with you...

**I know the ending probably sucks, but oh well. REVIEW please!**

**-Rain 4eva**


End file.
